She Loves Me
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This songfics are fun! Thanks Chrissy for telling me who the song is by! I really like this song!! Updated, more lyrics and Heero says some more.


****

She loves me

I don't own Gundam Wing or this song, "If you could only see," by Tonic (thank you for telling me!)

__

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do.

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

Heero found himself walking past the cemetery. For some reason or another, he felt as if he should pay his respects to Zechs. _What am I doing?_ He thought, _he was going to destroy the whole Earth!_ He and Zechs fought against each other so much that Heero almost forgot what he was fighting for. Trying to find something to say, he stood there for about fifteen minutes. Maybe Heero thought he should start out by talking about Zechs' sister, Relena.

__

Well you got your reasons

And you got your lies

And you got your manipulations

They cut me down to size

Sayin' yo love but you don't

You give your love but you won't

"Your sister is quite a person. I tried to destroy her and ended up protecting her." Heero said without any emotion and then paused. "Maybe it's good it turned out that way."

__

If you could only see the way she loves me

Maybe you would understand

Why I feel this way about our love and what I must do

If only you could see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

"I think your sister loves me." Heero said with a small smirk. "And I guess I love her back…I don't know…"

__

Seems the road less traveled

Show's happiness unraveled

And you got to take a little dirt

To keep what you love

That's what you gotta do

"She's very special," Heero said thoughtfully, "I never met a girl who could influence the world like she did. She influenced me too." Heero sighed, "not many people can do that. Only she and Dr. J influenced my life. Even the other gundam pilots can't influence me as much as she could."

__

Sayin' you love you but you don't

You give your love but you won't 

You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there

Sayni' you love where you stand

Give your heart when you can

"I don't think you understand how I feel," Heero mumbled, "perhaps you took your sister for granted. But have you seen the way she looks at me?" Heero folded his arms almost as if waiting for an answer. He sighed and shook his head. "You don't, do you? Doesn't' surprise me, I don't think you know how to love. Do you even love your younger sister?" he pulled his thumb inward, "Well, I don't care if you understand or not. I love Relena and I must tell her!" then he left the cemetery. He saw Relena walking by. He stopped and she looked at him.

"Heero, why would you be at a cemetery?" she asked.

"I was just…looking at your brother's grave," he replied.

"Why?…you hated my brother."

"No," he shook his head, "I just wanted to talk to someone who feels as strongly about you as I do."

"Oh Heero!" she said with a smile, "I've always wanted to tell you this, but…I just want to say, that I love you!" Her eyes shimmered a deep blue, like two pools of water.

"I've always thought so," he smiled back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "and I love you too."

*******On a colony somewhere******

A man with long platinum blond hair down to the middle of his back, wearing a trench coat, walked down the street. He took out a picture of a young girl with light brown hair.

"You might be sad that I'm gone, dear sister," he said, "but trust me, it's better this way. And besides, I think you're in love with him and I hope he knows what he must do…."

__

If you could only see

The way she loves me

Maybe you would understand

Why I feel this way about our love and what I must do

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

Sayin' you love but you don't

You give your love but you won't

Sayin' you love where you stand

Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand

Why I feel about our love

And what I must do

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me.

****

End: What do you think? Thank you for telling me the title and the artist. It took me a while to find lyrics, but I found them. (I really love this song!) Can you just picture Heero telling Zechs all this?? I can!!


End file.
